leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Charjabug (Pokémon)
|} Charjabug (Japanese: デンヂムシ Dendimushi) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. It evolves from starting at level 20 and evolves into when leveled up in a special magnetic field. Biology Charjabug is a small, cuboid Pokémon resembling an insect. Its body consists of three square segments with two brown stubs on each side. The last two sections have a thin, ring-like marking on each side. Each eye is covered by a blue screen and are only visible when they glow. Two short, yellow spikes extend from the front square: one on each side of its rectangular mouth. The mouth itself is gray and has two jaws that close sideways, shaped like a lightning bolt when open. It generates and stores electricity in its body by digesting food. This energy is stored in an electric sac. The electricity it stores could run a household for a whole day and can be shared with other Pokémon. This Pokémon stays immobile as it prepares for its evolution, and is often half-buried in earth or leaves, munching on humus.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/charjabug/. As shown in Rise and Shine, Starship!, it can send sound waves to communicate with nearby Grubbin. In the anime Major appearances Sophocles's Charjabug Charjabug debuted in So Long, Sophocles!, where it was by . was looking for a farewell present for Sophocles, who he believed was moving away, and decided to go look for a Charjabug at 's suggestion. With the help of , , and , he was able to dig one up and trap it in a cage. Ash later let it out after showing up to Sophocles's farewell party, and allowed him to catch it. Sophocles did so after battling and defeating it with his . Other A Charjabug appeared in Mounting an Electrifying Charge!, under the ownership of Horacio. It took part in the Charjabug race, which it lost after being unable to overcome an icy slope. Minor appearances Multiple Trainers' Charjabug appeared in Mounting an Electrifying Charge!, where they took part in the Charjabug race. They included those of the , , and teams. Pokédex entries and type, and the evolved form of Grubbin. Charjabug stores electricity and can share it with other Pokémon.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga 's Charjabug first appeared in PASM19, evolving sometime after Moon left Aether Paradise. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations |} |} In side games |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (18th release)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Charge|Electric|Status|—|—|20}} By TM/HM By |Electroweb|Electric|Special|55|95|15||'}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Harden|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15|*}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution |no2=737 |name2=Charjabug |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Electric |evo2= in areas with a |no3=738 |name3=Vikavolt |type1-3=Bug |type2-3=Electric}} Sprites Trivia * Charjabug and its evolutionary relatives were designed by Hitoshi Ariga. Origin Charjabug appears to be based on a cocooned bug and a battery. It may also be based on the , a caterpillar in Japan that, when touched, can give a sting that is said to feel like an electric shock. Based on its cry, it may also be inspired by an . Name origin Charjabug may be a combination of ''charge (as in to charge a battery) or charger and bug. Dendimushi may be a combination of 電池 denchi (battery) and 地虫 jimushi (grub). In other languages and |fr=Chrysapile|frmeaning=From and |es=Charjabug|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Akkup|demeaning=From and |it=Charjabug|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=전지충이 Jeonjichung-i|komeaning=From , , and |zh_cmn=蟲電寶 / 虫电宝 ''Chóngdiànbǎo|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , , and |zh_yue=蟲電寶 Chùhngdihnbóu|zh_yuemeaning=From , , , and |ru=Чарьябаг Char'yabag|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles *Sophocles's Charjabug Notes External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by training in a certain location Category:Pokémon that evolve by training in a special magnetic field de:Akkup es:Charjabug fr:Chrysapile it:Charjabug ja:デンヂムシ zh:虫电宝